blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Silverpaw (Silverleaf)
Silverpaw is a lithe, silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes Personality Silverpaw is not exactly a social person. She prefers to stay at home and read a book rather than hang out with her friends. Though when with them, she loves to joke around and have some fun. She has a lot of friends, but can be awkward when talking to someone she doesn't know very well or when making new friends. She is shy, but is talkative once she gets to know you. In other words, she is socially awkward and most of her friends either made friends with her (not the other way around :P) or her friends made friends with someone that became friends with her (That was confusing :P). She prefers to be left alone, and has temper issues when someone gets on her nerves. Other than that, she is usually very calm. She is a very sappy and cheesy person, and sometimes bossy (or so her sister says). Silverpaw is also very optimistic. She doesn't like drama, and will try not to get involved unless necessary. She can also be quite repetitive, and tends to look on the more logical side rather than creative. She has a horrible sense of humor, and laughs at pretty much everything. She is very organized, and doesn't like it when things are messy. In school, she is mostly a straight A student. Her favorite subjects are ancient civilizations (history), language arts, orchestra, and art. Her least favorite subjects include French, gym, math, and science. Her hobbies are reading (preferably fiction and fantasy), chatting with her friends on hangouts, playing the violin, talking with her sister, and going on BlogClan. On The Blog/Wiki Silverpaw joined the blog on November 9, 2017 while looking for Darkest Night spoilers. Before that, she occasionally stumbled upon BlogClan while searching up Warrior cat stuff. She checks the BlogClan Tavern, the Hug Page, and the Warriors Game Page most often (though she doesn't participate in many games :P). She sometimes participates in Live Chat. Silverpaw is in (a lot!) of blogfics and is helping with some collaborations. On the wiki, she has made this page, and is helping out with collaborations. She's also writing her own fanfic. She hopes to do more on the wiki as she gets used to it. Silverpaw is trying to get used to coding, and she sometimes joins Wiki Live Chat. Silverpaw also does a lot just to get the achievements :P. Friends On BlogClan: Ummm . . . I have no idea. Add yourself! Loudfern^^ Moonbreeze!!!!!!! Otterfrost Dovepool Leaf Lost in Blizzard Riverpaw Goosewing Jazzy Not on BlogClan: *Lightningstrike (she-cat) *Duskwind (she-cat) *Cinderswirl (she-cat) *Rosefrost (she-cat) *Wavedrop (she-cat) *Lionwing (she-cat) *Doveheart (she-cat) *Honeydrop (she-cat) *Snowfrost (she-cat) *Mapleleaf (she-cat) Fanfiction Blogfics I'm In: *Moonbreeze's Unnamed Fanfic *Disappeared (Otterfrost's Blogfic) *Seasons of Night (Moonbreeze's Blogfic) And definitely more I'm forgetting! :P Collaborations I'm In: *Poolstar's Choice *Seasons of Night My Own Fanfiction: *Echoes of The Sun Some Seasonal Names Oh StarClan my names are so cringy . . . :P Winter: *Whirling Leaves Over Silver Snow (2017 Winter/Christmas) *Silver Hearts Say "I Leaf You" (2018 Valentine's Day) Warriors Favorite Books: *TPB: Forest of Secrets/The Darkest Hour *TNP: Twilight *PoT: Long Shadows/Sunrise *OoTS: The Forgotten Warrior/The Last Hope *AVoS: Shattered Sky (So far) *DoTC: The First Battle *SE: Hawkwing's Journey/Bluestar's Prophecy/Moth Flight's Vision *Novella: Leafpool's Wish/Ravenpaw's Farewell *Manga: The Rise of Scourge Favorite Arcs: *The Prophecies Begin *The New Prophecy *A Vision of Shadows *Dawn of The Clans I like the other arcs, it's just . . . I like these better?? :P Favorite Characters: Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Hollyleaf, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Hawkwing, Ivypool, Alderheart, Finpaw, Gray Wing, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Turtle Tail, Moth Flight, and more! Favorite Shippings: BrambleXSquirrel (My all time favorite!), LeafXCrow, SandXFire, HawkXPebble, TigerXDove, JayXHalf, BlueXOak, HollyXFallen, TwigXFin, IvyXFern, MothXMicah, GrayXTurtle, and more! Least Favorite Characters: Ashfur, Breezepelt, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Nightcloud, Oakstar, Appledusk Star Flower, and probably more I can't think of right now :P Least Favorite Shippings: BumbleXDove, TigerXSasha, BrambleXJessy, AshXSquirrel, BirchXWhite (idk why), BreezeXHeather . . . (I think that's it) Favorite Villains: Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Scourge, and Sol Favorite Clans: ThunderClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan Trivia *She has a twin sister named Nightpaw (Nightfrost), and her fursona is a light gray she-cat with white speckles, one white paw, and ice blue eyes *Silverpaw likes the name Rainfrost for her sister better, but Nightpaw insisted to be called Rainfrost, Rainflight, Rainwing, Frostednight, and now Nightfrost *Silverpaw has begged her sister a lot to read Warriors. In the end, Nightpaw read half of Midnight and The Apprentice's Quest and decided the series wasn't for her. Still, she knows as much about Warriors as any fan would *She started reading Warriors in 5th grade and finished all the books in 3-4 months *She is Indian (From Tamil Nadu) *She is currently in 6th grade *Besides Warriors, other favorite series are Harry Potter, The Hunger Games Trilogy, and Cirque Du Freak (though I haven't finished all 12 books yet). She also wants to read Percy Jackson, Wings of Fire, Seekers, and Divergent *She is a Hufflepuff, her Ilvermorny house is Pukwedgie, her patronus is a dolphin, and her wand is alder wood 13 1/4 inches with a dragon heartstring core *If she had to say which Clan she'd be in, she would probably be in SkyClan *She believes she is most relatable to Bramblestar and Alderheart in the Warriors series, though she is probably wrong :P *She lives in New Jersey, USA *She likes to make warrior names for all her friends and classmates (Though they don't know about that!) *Her favorite animals are cats and birds (preferably hummingbirds) Pictures Cirque Du Freak is an amazing series about a boy who goes to a freak show-- and it changes his life forever. When Darren becomes a half vampire (I spoiled the first book for you :P), he must learn to accept that he is no longer human. Darren struggles to do this, and eventually it does lead him to consequences. When he finally does learn the way of the vampires, a treat rises. The vampire clan might perish forever. The book below is the first book in the series. There are 12 books in all. I'm sure a lot of you have read the Hunger Games :D! If not, it's a triology by Suzzane Collins. There are 12 districts in the country Panem, each of which must participate in the Hunger Games. A girl and a boy must be chosen from each district; and only one will emerge as a winner-- alive. When Katniss Everdeen is chosen as the girl tribute from district 12, she is determined to win. But there are many challenges she must face in the arena, and only one can survive . . . I really like hummingbirds. They are my favorite type of bird since they are so small and unique. My favorite type of hummingbird is the ruby throated hummingbird, because it is common in the Eastern United States. But you have to look really hard to find them! The hummingbird featured below is one of my favorite pictures of them. And just look at the other pictures!! Cirquedufreak 2.jpg hungergames_1.jpg Hummingbird 1.jpg My fursona.jpg|This is my sister's fursona My fursona 3.jpg|This is also my sister's fursona My fursona 1.jpg|This is another picture my fursona 20171224 193208.jpg|This is my fursona drawn by Moonbreeze!! :D Silverleaf-by-Otterfrost.jpeg|My fursona drawn by Otterfrost!! :D hufflepuff.png|Hufflepuff's are amazing!! :D Stealing-pancakes-cat.gif|PANCAKES!!!! Christmascatgif 1.gif|I love this!! It's so cute!! my_fursona_2.jpg|I like this picture and it kind of looks like my fursona unnamed.gif|Dancing cat!!! :D sugarcookies.jpg|I love to bake, especially sugar cookies!! Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:StarClan